Cerchi di cenere
| UltimaApparizione= | Possessore=Gli Altri Bram | Usato=Gli Altri Bram |Trovato=Ben Gruppo di Ilana Uomo in Nero }} I cerchi di cenere sono usati come protezione agli attacchi dell'Uomo in Nero nella sua forma di fumo nero. Insieme alla recinzione sonica del Progetto DHARMA, è l'unico modo per allontanare il Mostro. Alcuni cerchi di cenere sono stati visti sull'Isola. Apparizioni Capanna di Jacob Un cerchio di cenere circondava la cabina che presumibilmente apparteneva a Jacob. Quando Ben lo vede, fu attento a scavalcare senza rovinarlo. Entrato, Ben fece finta che Jacob fosse presente. Più tardi, quando Hurley vede la cabina, non si accorse del cerchio di cenere. Guardando dentro, incontrò Christian Shepard e una faccia simile all'uomo che Ben chiamò Jacob apparse alla finestra. Poco dopo, Locke trova il cerchio, ma la cabina era scomparsa. Quando Locke, Ben e Hurley vanno alla cabina per nuovi ordini, non sembra che trovino il cerchio di cenere. Dentro, Locke incontrò Christian, che gli disse di parlare a nome di Jacob. Quando Ilana, Bram, Frank e il resto della loro spedizione trova la cabina, Bram notò che in un punto il cerchio di cenere era interrotto. Questo allarmò sia Bram che Ilana, che entrarono con cautela nella cabina ma non trovarono nessuno. Il Tempio Al Tempio, Hurley rivelò a Dogen e Lennon che Jacob era morto. Questo li mise in agitazione e gli Altri incominciarono a prendere precauzioni, suonare allarmi, lanciare un razzo in cielo e creare un cerchio di cenere intorno al cortile. Quando Hugo gli chiese perché stesso facendo ciò, Lennon rispose che serviva per tenere "Lui" fuori. Durante il test di Sayid, Dogen soffiò della cenere sul suo petto. It is implied that Dogen's life force is somehow connected to the circle of ash surrounding the Temple. Upon Dogen's death the Man in Black was able to cross the ash and enter the temple. Dentro la statua Ilana, Bram, Frank, and their group arrived at the remains of the statue of Tawaret with the body of John Locke, which they showed to Richard. After several delays, Bram became impatient and forcibly entered the statue with three men and Ben. Inside, the Man in Black (in the form of Locke) revealed Jacob was dead. This prompted Bram's men to shoot at him; he then transformed into his smoke form and attacked. While his men were being killed, Bram produced a pouch of ash and sprinkled some in a circle around himself. The Monster was unable to touch him in this circle, but it instead brought a chunk of the ceiling down, knocking Bram outside of the circle where he could be be killed. Vedi anche * Ceneri di Jacob Domande senza risposta *Perché la cenere blocca il Mostro? *Chi creò il cerchio di cenere attorno alla capanna di Jacob? **Chi lo ruppe e quando? *Perché gli abitanti del Tempio crearono un cerchio di cenere una volta scoperto che Jacob era morto? ** Why did they not have one to begin with? *What are the ashes made of? Is it limited?